RWBY Halloween Special: Dark Stitches
by ARStudios2000
Summary: A Halloween Special, starring Team RWBY, Team JNPR and my OC team.
1. An Unexpected Invitation

**Hey everybody! This is ARStudios. I have made Metal Slug, Red vs Blue, and RWBY crossover stories. Now I will work on a pure RWBY story, with my OC's in it! Hope you like it! Read, review, and have a nice day!  
I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **RWBY Halloween Special: Dark Stitches**

 **1: An Unexpected Invitation**

"Hollow Eve!"

Ruby cheered. She loved Hollow Eve. It was a day of spooky decoration, and free candy. Of course, she was too old for free candy, but she still loved the day. And the best part is that there would be no classes tomorrow due to Hollow Eve. People in costumes…

Weiss snapped her fingers in front of Ruby, and said, "Remnant to Ruby. Are you awake?"

Ruby looked around. She was sitting in her usual seat in the cafeteria, and in front of the table were team JNPR. They were looking at her.

"You okay?" Nora asked, "You kinda zoned out."

Ruby shook her head, "Sorry. I was thinking about Hollow Eve."

Nora then burst, "Well guess what! NOVL asked us to come with them for a night at the Emerald Forest!"  
Jaune then raised his hands, "Nora! There was no need to tell them!"  
Yang looked at them suspiciously, and asked, "What does she mean… NOVL?"

Pyrrha explained, "Oh they're just some of our friends. We met them some weeks after we came to Beacon. One of them is a Faunus. He told us that he had a tradition with his family that they would spend a night outside safety of walls every night before Hollow Eve, as a part of his family tradition. Something about honoring his great-great-great- grandfather, who on the night before Hollow Eve, spent a night outside the safety of village walls…"  
Weiss butted in, "VILLAGE? He's a countryfolk?"  
Pyrrha ignored her, and said, "Well, he spent a night outside the village, which was having Hollow Eve preparations, and a huge group of Grimm came to destroy the village. Had it not been his decision to stay on guard for village defense while the other's went on, the whole village would have been massacred. Unfortunately, the other guards came too late. He was killed, but he had stopped the Grimm long enough, and killed many of them. So the Grimm retreated."  
"Wow," Yang said, and looked dreamily up into the ceiling, "A guy who dropped party preparations for the sake of village safety. How brave….it's kinda sad he didn't get a chance to enjoy the Hollow Eve celebration the next night."  
Pyrrha concluded, "So that was how this family tradition came. Noah follows it strictly."  
"Noah?" Blake said, who took one last bite of her sardines, "Is he NOVL's leader?"  
Ren said, "Yeah. He is a good person, but he… doesn't like humans too much. He has heard many stories of Faunus being mistreated, you see."  
Blake nodded. She herself wanted to be accepted by society because of who she was, not what she was. So she had donned a black ribbon on top of her cat ears.

"So who else is on the team?" Ruby asked, clearly interested, and then in an excited voice, "Are their weapons awesome?"

Pyrrha motioned her to calm down ,and said, "Calm down, Ruby. We'll meet you to them. They might as well invite you along too. On the team, they have Oscar Carton, Victor Nero Hyde, and Lavender Harker."  
Yang perked up and said, "Victor Nero Hyde? Sounds… dark. And gothic."

Nora then explained the details, "Oh he looks gothic, all right! Black hair, black clothes, grey pants, black shoes, black hilt of his sword. And he's really shady."  
Yang smiled, "Sounds like somebody needs a dose of the Yang-icilin."

Pyrrha then gestured, "Why don't we meet you to them?"  
 **To be continued…**

 **In the next chapter, Team NOVL shall be introduced.**


	2. Meet the Team: NOVL

**2: Meet the Team**

Pyrrha led team RWBY like a mother duck leading her ducklings, and then she stopped.

"There they are."  
She pointed to a table. Sitting were a tall guy, wearing sunglasses which hid his eyes, a blond guy, whose eyes were half closed, but were filled with confidence, a girl, who was rather short, had lavender colored hair, and she was wearing a satchel. Yang noticed a black haired, rather handsome looking guy sitting a slight distance away. He had black hair, and then she found the most interesting thing about him: the color of his iris was red.

The one with the sunglasses looked up, and smiled a little. "Hey Pyrrha. I um… who are the people behind you?" Upon seeing them, his smile faded. He looked like he had never smiled in his life, just a second after seeing more humans.

Pyrrha stood back, and said, "Well, this is team RWBY. I believe we've mentioned them to you?"

The boy with the blonde hair lazily leaned back, and said in a strange accent, "Yes. They were involved in some incident with the White Fang at the Vale Docks."

At this point, the girl with the lavender hair looked up. Weiss saw she was wearing glasses, and she was also having a scar at her right eye, like Weiss. The girl then gasped, and cheered. She quite literally jumped from her seat, and said, "OH MY GOD IT'S WEISS SCHNEE! Do you know who I am?!" She said excitedly and pointed at herself. Weiss looked at her in confusion, and said, "Um… no?"

The smile faded, and she looked disappointed. She moaned, "Aw…."  
Weiss, clearly confused, asked, "Why should I know you?"  
Girl: Well, I am the daughter of the Schnee Dust Company Security in-charge! Lavender Harker!

Weiss did NOT see that coming.

Lavender then went on, "How come you didn't know?!"

Blonde raised his hands, and said, "Lav, calm down. Sometimes, you're famous, sometimes you're not."

Lavender sunk in depression.  
Blonde stood up, and said, "Hello ladies. I'm Oscar Carton, the glass cannon. This (pointing to Sunglasses) is Noah Hawkins, our fearless leader. You know Lavender. And ol' gothica here (points to the red iris boy) is Victor Nero Hyde."

Victor hardly looked up. He just bent his head lower, and then took a peak at the four girls. That was when he saw Yang.

The flowing blonde hair, that smile on her face, her eyes, and suddenly Victor's jaw dropped. The others looked pretty, but they were nothing as compared to the blonde girl. Victor went on staring, while everybody else was looking at him.

Noah: Uh… Victor? Are you okay?  
Victor immediately snapped his mouth up, and mumbled, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

He immediately looked away in embarrassment. Noah looked at Oscar, who shrugged. But Yang had met his stare, and she knew he had been looking at her. And he had been bedazzled.

Blake looked at Noah and said, "So you're a Faunus? I'm one too."  
Noah looked blank, but didn't smile. "Well, whatever animal trait you have, at least people can bear it. When I show people mine, they run. Screaming."

Blake had a face of sympathy.

Pyrrha butted in, "Um, I was telling them about your plans tonight."

Noah's face lit up, and said, "Oh yeah! Maybe you guys can come along too. It would be a nice outing experience, not to mention a way for us to get to know each other. Especially Lavender."

Noah then leaned forward, and whispered, "She's not very bright…"

Weiss sighed, "This is going to be a long night…."

 **To be continued!**


	3. The Site

**3: The Site**

Ruby looked around. They had picked their spot for camping near the edge of the Emerald Forest. It was a good idea. Camping in the middle within Grimm infested areas sounded more like suicide. Then she turned around to look at the others. Noah had all the supplies being carried by his left hand alone. He was clearly a very strong Huntsman.

Ruby paid attention to the clothing of team NOVL. Noah was wearing blue jeans, and a green shirt underneath a brown trench coat. His shoes were brow and looked heavy. He was also wearing some spiked and bladed bracers. Oscar was wearing a plain white buttoned shirt, and black jeans, with white sneakers. His appearance, simple. He had two short swords that were rather broad attached to his belt. Ruby thought that they looked like guillotines. She could see Oscar's logo on his shirt pocket, which was a circle made of chains, and a sword in the middle. Then she looked at Victor. Victor was wearing a black shirt, grey pants, and black joggers. A sword was slung behind him, but from the angle she was seeing, she could only see the handle. With his black hair, red eyes, and rather depressed face, Ruby had to admit it. He looked gothic. On the other hand, Lavender looked the most cheerful. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a light blue jacket, her glasses did not hide her green eyes, high heeled shoes which looked similar to Weiss's. She was also wearing a belt which had the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company Security; the symbol of the company within a triangular shield. She was once again having her satchel with her.

Ruby then looked at both her team and team JNPR. They all looked pretty happy. Then she looked at the sun. The sun was still about 3 hours away from sundown. Ruby then said, "All right, so Noah?"  
Noah turned his head.  
"Um… so what's your weapon?"  
Noah looked rather taken aback, and put up his fists, with the bracers showing clearly, and he said, "Here they are."  
Ruby at first thought he was talking about his fists, and said, "Everybody knows their fists can work like weapons, silly!"

Oscar suddenly appeared behind her and said, "He's talking about his bracers. Don't you see the blades and spikes?"

Ruby then looked at the irregular spikes, and then the blades on the bracers. Noah sighed and said, "Oscar, please tell her."  
Oscar then straightened himself and explained, "He's technophobic. He will definitely defend himself from advanced stuff, but his phobia prevents him from USING it."

Ruby looked sympathetically at Noah. A phobia which prevents you from using advanced and awesome weaponry? Could the world be this unfair?!  
"Relax, he does fine even with those," Oscar said, "He can easily fight bigger blades with determination and will. And punches."

Noah then said, "OK Oscar, that's enough."  
When Oscar headed off, Ruby asked, "Don't you ever wish that you could use advanced weaponry?"

Noah said, "You have no idea."

Yang noticed that Victor was, as usual, by himself. He was putting down some of the stuff they would need for the night. Yang smiled. Time to give him a dose of Yang-icilin.

Victor was setting a point for which the tent would be set for his team, when a shotgun shell dropped close to him from nowhere. He bent to pick it up, when Yang bent to pick it up too, and said, "Sorry! My bad!"  
Both hands touched together.

Yang drew her hand back instantly.

It was a hot day, but his hand was colder than ice. In fact, the moment she had touched his hand, she had felt all of his pain and sadness suddenly wash into her. It was like her happiness was stored in a canyon, and a huge earthquake had just damaged the sunny mountains and cast dark clouds.

She felt his pain. She felt his misery. But most of all, felt his sadness and negativity. It was so overwhelming he fell over. When she opened her eyes, Nora, Victor, and Ruby were standing over.

Ruby: Are you okay? You passed out for like 10 seconds.

Nora looked at Victor and demanded, "What did you do to her?"

Victor perked up, and Yang noticed that his eye color changed from red to blue and even his voice changed to a sort of monotone, "What did _**I**_ do to her?"

Nora tore at him, "You touched her! And then she passed out!"

Yang sat up, saying, "We just both held hands for a split second."

Ruby and Nora looked at each other. Then they both quickly walked away, and started to whisper to each other. Yang noticed his eye color had changed from blue to red again. Victor looked at Yang, and once again, the beauty of her face took him away. The blonde hair, the eyes, how they were looking at him…

"Um, you okay?" Yang asked, again being slightly disturbed by the way Victor had been staring at her.

Victor looked away, and said in his normal voice and not the strange monotone, "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from your friends. They looked like they were ready to tear me apart."

Yang laughed, and said, "Yeah, my sister is very defensive of me, even though she's the smaller one."

There was a silence, and Yang said, "Why is your hand so cold?"  
Victor looked at her, and said, "I… may have… drowned in my sorrows…I don't feel cold, but every person who's touched me have said the same thing."

Yang looked at his face, and saw a look of hurt come over his face. Clearly the subject was hurting him. Then she decided to change it. "Why are you always so depressed?"  
Victor didn't look at her, and said, "You won't understand. I don't think most people would."

Yang then reached her hand to touch his arm, but he drew it away, saying, "You'll pass out again."

She noticed there was a flower near him. It looked pretty. The moment he touched it, though, it died instantly. Victor looked even more hurt. Yang was amazed at the level of negativity within him. If it could kill flowers and make people pass out just by touching him, not to mention make him colder and he couldn't even feel it, then she needed some new tactics…

Lavender kept drilling Weiss with annoying conversation, and Weiss had to resist slapping her at least 34 times. Weiss wanted to observe the camping spot, which was a rather good spot, but Lavender's presence was reducing the tranquility of the area. Then Lavender said, "So you have a Multi Action Dust Rapier? (Weiss wanted to use the Multi Action Dust power in her face) I have a Multi Action Dust weapon too!"  
Weiss was prepared for Lavender possessing a Multi Action Dust Dagger, but Lavender instead pulled out a plushie panda. Lavender mumbled, "Would you hold V please?"  
Weiss looked at the plush toy (or 'V'.) It certainly looked like a panda, but for some reason, it had a slight weight. Suddenly, the head actually jerked up, looked at Weiss directly, and said in a robotic voice, "Hands off." The hand of the panda turned into a giant robot fist, which looked too big for the body, and it immediately punched Weiss (Right Cross!). Weiss fell down, and for some reason, felt insulted. She got up, and spat at Lavender, "You and your little…. Robot has dared to punch me! You have insulted my honor and dignity!" (this was really just an excuse to get Lavender to go away.)

Lavender quickly picked V up, and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm surprised V doesn't know you. He was made by the Schnee Dust Company as my bodyguard. HE's been around with me since I was a little kid."

Weiss looked at Lavender. "Bodyguard?"

"Yeah! He's got giant fists, chainguns, flamethrowers, a wrecking ball, a giant sword…"

Weiss didn't listen to the other contraptions within V. Why didn't her father ever give _her_ a bodyguard?

Suddenly, Victor butted in, and Yang saw that once again, his eyes had changed color to blue, and he spoke in that weird monotone again, "Well, dear Ice Queen, if your honor and dignity have been insulted, then why don't you challenge Lavender to a duel? That way, you can regain your dignity and honor through victory, and make her feel ashamed of herself!"

Lavender muttered, "I already feel ashamed…"

Weiss thought about it. Maybe beating the crap out of Lavender would be fun.

 **Next Chapter: Weiss vs Lavender!**


	4. Weiss vs Lavender

**4: Weiss vs Lavender! Place your bets.**

Weiss stood proudly, with Myrtednaster in her right hand. Lavender stood on the other side, rummaging through her satchel. It sounded like as if it was already quite full. Noah, Oscar, Victor, and V were sitting on one log, while Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat on their own ones.

Lavender then cried, "I can't find G- oh here it is!"  
Weiss said to herself mentally, _if it's a Multi Action Dust Rapier, I'll-_

But it was a Multi Action Dust _Crossbow._ Lavender laid the crossbow in both of her arms, and the brilliant weapon shone brightly. Lavender beamed, "It's a prototype! Pretty cool. Huh?"

The marking were definitely of the Company, and she could see a revolving chamber in front of the trigger. So Lavender was for real; she was from the Schnee Dust Company's Security side.

Weiss prepared herself, her team cheering her on, as well as Team JNPR. Team NOV cheered Lavender on.

"Security Princess vs Management Princess! Place your bets!" Victor announced. He still had his strange monotone, and Yang could see his eyes were still blue. She wondered what it meant.  
Weiss charged in full speed towards Lavender, who raised her crossbow. It suddenly shout out a bayonet at the front, which blocked Weiss's Rapier. Lavender quickly performed a leg sweep, causing Weiss to fall. She quickly got back up, dodged the bayonet, and stood in ready.  
 _Dang, didn't see that coming,_ Weiss thought to herself.  
This time, Lavender fired an arrow, and then pulled another one out of her satchel, and fired in quick succession, pulling arrows out of her satchel and shooting them quickly. Weiss deflected several of them, when an arrow hit her in the stomach, and another on her shoulder. Even though they broke, Weiss got angrier.

 _I'm getting beaten by an idiot?!_

Weiss then charged forward, and Lavender charged too. Both blades met, but Lavender, again, managed to trip Weiss. She immediately swung the butt end of her crossbow at Weiss who was still on the ground. It hit her in the face.

 _I look pathetic!_ Weiss's mind screamed at her ,and immediately she kicked Lavender right on the shin. Lavender stumbled back ,but stood rigid. Weiss jumped up, and stabbed the rapier into the ground, sending forth a wall of ice. It knocked Lavender off her feet, and her crossbow flew out of her hands.

 _Now this is me,_ Weiss said to herself mentally.

Lavender slid along the ground, and the crossbow fell right into her lap. Weiss created a glyph, and fired several tendrils of darkness. The Crossbow's revolving chamber set to fire mode, and Lavender fired an arrow which was on fire. It hit one of the tendrils, caused an explosion, and the tendrils vanished. She fired another arrow, this one an ice arrow, and it hit Weiss's legs. Her legs froze in a block of ice.

Now Weiss was angry to the point that she was about to _**throw**_ Myrtednaster at Lavender, when Lavender fired an arrow which knocked the Rapier out of Weiss's hand. Lavender then sped forward, slammed right into Weiss, knocking the wind out of her and out of the block of ice holding her feet. Weiss grabbed her rapier, and set it to fire mode, causing it to glow red. She charged and slashed at Lavender, who blocked it with her bayonet. However, the blow knocked her several feet backward.

Lavender stabbed the bayonet into the ground, stopping her back slide. Then she pulled out another arrow, and set it to Lightning mode. The arrow shot out as a lightning bolt, and hit Weiss, causing her to shoot up with electricity, and get stunned for a few seconds. Finally, Lavender set her revolving chamber to the green chamber, and fired another arrow. It looked brown from a distance, but it hit Weiss, and sent her flying back, slamming into a tree.

There was a stunned silence, and Lavender ran up to Weiss, saying, "Oh noes! What have I done?! I killed Weiss Schnee! Weiss! SAY SOMETHING!" And shook Weiss violently.

Weiss groaned, "I ….hate…you…..you…." and groaned further unintelligible but unpleasant things.

Lavender stood back, and said, "I started Weiss's heart again by shaking her! We'll be best friends forever!"

Ruby was shocked. Her team and JNPR were silent, except Nora who was cheering now at Lavender. Weiss lost. To a girl with the IQ of a nine year old.  
Fatality.

 **Next Chapter: Some scary stories.**


	5. Some Scary Stories

**5: Some scary (and some not so scary) stories**

The time was 7:30 PM, fire was burning bright, and the three teams were seated around it. Then, Noah clapped his hands together, "First I would like to thank you all for coming with me. It is better to enjoy these traditions and events in groups, right?"

 _Yeah, right,_ Weiss said to herself mentally. She felt insulted by getting punched in the face by Lavender's robot, but even worse, her honor and dignity had been damaged by her so called No. 1 fan, Lavender.

Noah went on, "So therefore, I say, how about a toast?"

All of the hunters raised whatever drink they had (In Blake's case, milk in a bottle) and said, "Toast!"

Jaune's face lit up. "How about we tell scary stories? It's Hollow Eve, after all, and we are around a camp fire!"  
"I don't know, Jaune," Noah said, his smile fading. "I don't want that a story come up that's so scary that somebody won't be able to sleep."  
Jaune then smiled dangerously. "You scared?"  
Noah looked up, with a face that said, "Challenge accepted."

"All right," Noah asked, "Whose scary story first?"

Jaune's hand shot up first.  
"Anybody?" Noah said, ignoring Jaune, "Anybody? Anyone? No one? All right… Jaune….. go ahead…."

Jaune then straightened himself, and said, "My oldest sister always told this story."

 _There was a guy and a girl, who were basically a couple. Boy, were those two in love. They used to go everywhere together, do everything together, and… you get the point. So one day, they decide to drive up to this point where couples usually go._

At this, Ruby looked at Yang and Victor, and tried to picture them together.

 _Well, on the way, their car stopped. The radio also stopped working. The guy got out to see what was wrong. They were on a deserted highway, and then, the girl got worried when 2 minutes went by, but the guy didn't return. Then, a hand broke in through the window, and the last thing which the girl remembered was having an axe driven right through her eyes._

Ruby was sitting on the edge of her log, clearly scared. Even Blake and Yang looked shaken. But Weiss, being the snotty old sister she is, said, "That can't be possible. Was the girl having no Aura to protect her?"

Then everybody looked at Jaune.

"DAMN IT YOU RUINED IT!" Jaune exclaimed.

Weiss looked proud with herself.

Then Lavender raised her hand, and said, "I have a story."

Weiss smirked, "I bet it's good."

 _So there was a village, and in the village was a girl. She was twisted. Not literally, but mentally. Yes, she was a, what you call er, a part-jerk, part-psycho…whatever._

Weiss noticed Lavender's tone was changing. Instead of friendly and of a girl she wanted to punch, it started sounding more like a girl who has gone through plenty of horrors, and it has hardened her.

 _Well, one day, she got angry with a boy, just because she was in a bad mood and he got in her way. So she beated him up, with her bare hands, because the insane are stronger than we are._

She was even speaking in a way that made it look like she was actually 35 but looked 17.

 _The boy was the village leader's son. And boy, was he mad. So he told the girl to go to the woods, and to return when she had spent a night in there. But don't reason with the insane, they just won't listen. When do they listen?  
_ OK, now Weiss was starting to creeped out.

 _She went into the woods. It was the night of Hollow Eve, and in the woods, it is said that Hollow Eve is when the Stitch comes out. What is the Stitch? That's what everybody called it. They had not seen much of it, but what they had seen of it was unpleasant. It looked more like a skeleton than a being, a human skeleton. The skin, looked made of cloth than flesh. It had many tendrils of cloth coming out of its head, and hands. And it's mouth could open into four mandibles. That way, you could see its teeth. They were made to grind. Flesh…from bone._

It was so formal. TOO formal.

 _So the girl went into the woods, and she was just feeling like punching and killing any animal she could find. Too bad it was the Stitch. It's tendrils latched on to her. She screamed, but Stitchy toke no notice. He wrapped his tendrils around her mouth, and then around everywhere. She broke within his grasp, and finally, the Stitch fitted it's mouth to her head, breaking into her body its many tongues with suckers on them._

 _The next day, the people found her. What happened to her?_

Lavender was looking at the group in front of her. She had a look which nobody had seen before on her. It was a look of malice, of pure evil. She had a twisted grin on her face.

 _Her skin was there, so were her bones. But …..she…. was…..empty. No blood. No innards._ _ **Empty!**_

Lavender stood up, and laughed in such a horrific voice, Weiss screamed out loud. Everybody had been greatly unsettled and were about to scream, but Weiss's scream was what stopped them from screaming.

Oscar stood up, "Um.. .Lavender, that was a….nice story."

Lavender looked at him, and said, "Who is this Lavender you speak of?"

Oscar pinched her, bringing her back to reality.

"OW! Oscar! Huh?"  
She saw everybody looking at Weiss, who had gone completely white, and was fidgeting.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, "Are you…. _scared?"_

Weiss immediately snapped out of whatever was holding her, realizing Lavender had humiliated her even further. Weiss had never been afraid of anything. She had fought Giant's Armor, and many Grimm. And Lavender's stupid… STORY had scared her?

Noah said, "Um… I think that's enough stories for now…."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Weiss plans to kill Lavender while yang decides to make her move on Victor.**


	6. Dial M for Murder

**6: Dial M for Murder (Or press # to return to Main Menu)**

Ruby, in her pajamas, yawned, and got into her tent. Inside, she got a surprise.

The tent was small from outside, but the interior was enormous. She could even see what looked like a table in one area, and their camping stuff and clothes were in a corner to the back. Ruby made a round of outside the tent. It was definitely the size of an average tent from outside. SO how could it be so big from the inside? She went back inside.

Only Blake was in there, and she was fiddling with her bow in front of a mirror on the tent wall. Taking her bow off, she revealed her cat ears. Ruby asked her, "Where's Weiss and Yang?"  
Blake responded with a shrug. Then she said, "I have to admit, this camping trip isn't half bad. And this tent…..just…wow."

Ruby said, "Yeah. But considering how badly Weiss lost to Lavender, and then got spooked out by her story, I have to admit, she hasn't had a good time. Maybe some time to herself will help her out."

Weiss was pacing back and forth, Myrtednaster in one hand, and she was rubbing it with black Dust with her other hand. Then she stopped and examined her work. Myrtednaster now had a sort of dark glow, killing the light around it. Time to test it out. She gently nicked her hand with the blade. Her hand pained, but there was no cut. She then grunted, "ARGH! Stupid Aura! I wish I had something which could cut through it!"

Then she heard a rustling noise, and looked back in alarm. She saw nothing. Then she saw a hand pop out of a bush and drop a knife.

She very nearly screamed out loud, but held her wits.

The hand was very thin, almost bony, and she thought the skin was looking like it was made of cloth.

 _Impossible_ was the only thing that came to her. The hand could not be of….

How could it be the _Stitch?_ The Stitch was just a stupid story by Lavender. There was no way such a being could exist.

Then again, Grimm existed, and they defied sense.

The hand then shot back into the bush. Weiss looked at the knife. It had a green blade and was very shiny. She thought it was made of a gemstone. She slowly picked up the knife. The handle, the perfection... it was unlike even Myrtednaster. She then slowly rubbed her hand with it.  
And it cut her skin. Her Aura did not protect her.

Weiss shot her hand back in pain, but she was overjoyed. _Finally I could plan my revenge! But gee, this hand hurts._

The strange, cloth like hand shot out of the bush again, and it held it's palm out. Weiss thought it wanted the knife back, but she realized that it wanted to look at her hand. She slowly brought herself closer to the hand, the knife at the ready. The hand gently griped her arm, and she saw cloth-like tendrils come out from the bush and wrap themselves around the cut. After a few seconds, the tendrils came off.  
Weiss gasped. Her cut had been stitched. And it had stopped bleeding.

The hand let go of her arm, and went back into the bush. Weiss smiled. Whoever that, or _it_ was, it definitely wanted to make her happy. And nothing would be more pleasing than deposing Lavender.

She called herself a fan, did she? She admired Weiss, did she? Well, why did she fight her so readily? Why didn't she take it easy? And her robot. Weiss had to admit, she was jealous. Why didn't her dad give her a robot bodyguard that had plenty of weapons stored in itself?

She slowly crept through the overgrowth, and towards the NOVL tent.

Meanwhile, Victor was in his tent, wearing his pajamas, which was a brown shirt, with black pants that had grey stripes. He looked up at Oscar. Oscar was still wearing his white shirt, and white trousers. No surprises there; Oscar was born in Vacuo, and those people went to work and school, and slept, and went to many occasions in the same clothes. He had moved to Vale a few years ago.

Lavender was wearing pajama footies. It had a panda theme, and even a hood, which could be tightened, so that when it closed, it looked exactly like a panda's face.

 _That girl has some obsession with pandas,_ Victor thought. V was dressed like a panda. He was currently outside the tent, on guard, standing on one of the poles holding the tent up. She was also obsessed with clothes, like other girls, and music. No matter where she went, she would always take her headphones with her, even in class. And when she put them on, she would leave reality and get stuck in Musilvania, the place where she goes to in her somewhat childish mind every time she listens to music. She had once spoken of Count Funkula, whoever the heck that was in her mind.

Noah was wearing his pants which he wore, and his green shirt. Apparently, villagers don't believe in night suits. Or so it seems.

Then Victor felt something hit his head. It was more of a sting, but he definitely felt it.

He looked out of the tent, but saw nothing. Then as he put his head back in the tent again, he felt another sting. He got up, and said, "Hang on guys, I'm stepping outside for a while. Noah looked at him a little worriedly, and said, "All right. Take your time." As Victor stepped out, Noah sighed.  
"He doesn't want our help," Oscar said, "Or our company."  
Noah said sternly, "As team leader, it is my duty to help out every member. I try my best, but Victor just… I don't know. It's like he doesn't want anything."

Oscar said, "So leave him at that." He laid himself on his sleeping bag, and pulled out a journal, and started sketching something. Noah looked back at the tent flap, and then at Oscar's drawing.

He was drawing what looked like a Grimm dragon.

Outside the tent, Victor looked around, when V said in his robot monotone voice, "Victor Nero Hyde, you have a visitor." Yang sprung up behind Victor and said, "Surprise!" Victor jumped up, and said, "Don't do that!"  
He shut up before he could finish what he said. Yang was beautiful on her own, but now she looked stunning. She was wearing black shorts that were a little too short, and an orange sleeveless shirt with the design of flames on the front.  
"Why are you blushing?" she asked, her voice cheerful.

Victor turned around for a second. Why was he blushing? He had never done that before. Was she really that pretty? He turned to look at her face again, but he accidentally looked at her legs. Long, and slender. Arms, so smooth looking. Yang laughed, and said, "There is no need to look so stunned. You can close your mouth."  
Victor's mouth had involuntarily opened in amazement. He shut his mouth and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

In the bushes, Weiss was watching. Yang? Talking to Victor? The two were complete _opposites!_ Well, not color wise, but personality wise, yes. Weiss tried to picture them making love. When she couldn't, she pictured them kissing. She couldn't picture it either, so she pictured them holding hands, the most basic thing. She couldn't picture even that.

Yang said, "I guess I look pretty, don't I?"  
Victor mumbled, "yes."

Yang said, "Maybe we should have a more private conversation with you somewhere else?"  
Victor's head shot up. The strange, monotone in his head said, "Say yes! Say yes!"  
"Yes," Victor said quietly.

Yang piped, "great! Let me show the way."

So she went off in another direction, and Victor followed.  
Weiss took the opportunity. When V turned to look the other way, Weiss quickly slipped to the tent. Peering inside, she saw that already the three people inside had fallen asleep. Lavender was the closest to the tent flap, so Weiss took this as an advantage. She raised the mysterious knife in the air ready to strike…  
Lavender suddenly sneezed and she got up.

She looked at Weiss without her glasses.

And screamed "NIGHT MONSTER!"

Noah and Oscar quickly woke up and tried to unzip themselves, while Lavender suddenly grabbed Gastraphetes who was just next to her.

The revolving Chamber hit the green chamber, and she said, "DIE NIGHT MONSTER!"  
She fired the arrow, which changed to a rock element due to the Dust effect. The arrow hit Weiss, and catapulted her through the air, out of the tent, and into the woods.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Hunting for Weiss in the Emerald Forest, while Yang learns some strange things about Victor.**


	7. Recollection

**7: Recollection**

Victor was standing next to a huge boulder, and Yang was leaning her back against the giant rock. Victor took all the details of her in his mind, and pictured himself kissing her.

Then, without warning, his mysterious demonic monotone came in out of nowhere and said, "You look sexy."

Yang looked at him, confused.

Victor spoke in his normal voice, "It's not me!"

Yang raised a hand to motion silence, and she asked, "OK, maybe you should tell me more about yourself first. Why is it that you LOOK like you are lonely and unsocial but friendly at times with red eyes, and then, without warning, you change color to blue eyes, and sound like a jerk with a face of arrogance."

Victor sighed, and said, "It's a split personality disorder I have. My name is Victor Nero Hyde…."  
Blue Eyes and Monotone spoke again, "AAAAAND I am Ian Jekyll!"

Yang processed this. "Split Personality? Well, this is the most vocal one I've ever seen…. And the eye change color is quite interesting…"

Victor explained, "That's not all. We are completely different. I mean, literally. It's more like we are two different people in one body."  
Ian butted in, "For example, Victor is a shy sheep, but I am a flirt, and I am proud of that."

Yang rolled her eyes in amusement, "Noticed…."

Ian: And while you could say Victor is a bit of a 100 pound weakling, look at these pythons!  
He immediately flexed his arms. They remained thin looking. Yang laughed. But Ian looked insulted, and walked up to the boulder she was leaning against. Ian with both hands lifted the thing clean high. Yang was flabbergasted.

Ian then put the thing down and Victor came back again, and HE tried to lift the thing. But instead he almost broke his arms in trying to simply budge the huge boulder. Yang said, "Oh I see. Ian and Victor are different people, and with different strengths."  
"And skills…" Victor added, "He's better in a fight than I'll ever be. And my Aura works for him better."  
Yang then tried to lighten him up, "But no matter what, you're a true person. Who cares if he's got firepower? You have heart." She made her move by touching his chest where the heart is, "And that's what matters right now."

When she touched his chest, he felt cold, but what had happened before, the pain of his flowing into her, didn't happen. So she was definitely making some progress. She felt his heart pick up speed.

Yang said, "Let me ask you something. The dance at Beacon? Do you remember that?" Victor nodded in silent approval. Yang asked, "So who did you dance with?"

Victor guessed he had to tell her the ugly truth.

"No one."  
"What?"  
"I danced with no one."

Yang was stunned, then remembered that nobody had danced with her, but she had danced with Blake, and that was just to make Blake enjoy the dance. But she said anyway, "Those bitches!"

Victor sighed, "Yeah. Most of it was actually Ian's fault."  
Ian spoke out, "Hey, I tried to grab us a hot girl to dance with!"  
"Yeah!" Victor snapped, "You tried to accomplish that by acting like a jerk!"  
"It's called flirting, man. You should try it out sometime."

"I will not!"

"Listen," Yang interrupted Victor's argument with himself (or his other self), "I didn't dance with anyone."  
Victor gasped. "NO ONE?" A part of him was thanking god.

"No one, and therefore, Victor Nero Hyde, I ask you to dance with me."

Victor looked at her, stunned. How would it look, dancing with a girl in her pajamas?

"Sure," Ian replied for him.  
 _So much for quick thinking…._

Victor and Yang positioned themselves and Victor said with a red face, "I have never slow danced with a girl before." Yang smiled and simply put her hands behind his waist, and she said, "Well, you should put your hands on both my shoulder and my waist at close distance. At too close, put both hands behind my waist."

Yang, on purpose went on too close distance, and put her head on his shoulder. Victor's mouth got muffled by Yang's thick hair. Yang asked, "So why are you so full of sadness?"  
Victor hesitated, and said, "My dad…. He…."

Yang knew what was coming.

"He was….. everybody thought he had died a mysterious death. But I knew exactly how he had died. It was in his diary. Some guy had been threatening to kill him for days. And then… he was murdered within his own office. That was when Ian came along. My dad was dead. My mother had died earlier, after I was born. One of my dad's closest work partners looked after me. But I never got over his death…. I guess I drowned in sorrow."

Yang looked up at him. Victor saw the pity in her eyes.  
"Oh. I Thought he just… disappeared, like my mother." Yang said, "I guess both of us have suffered losses."

Victor looked away. He hated discussing this. But after hearing what Yang said, he realized at that very moment…..

Ian took control of Victor's arms, and placed one directly behind her waist, and the other in her hair. Yang recoiled, and suddenly landed a powerful punch directly in Victor's face. Victor flew nearly a dozen feet, and landed against a tree. Yang quickly snapped out of it and ran up to him ,saying, "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!"

She slipped on a leaf, and both heads (V and Y) collided.

And in those very few split seconds where the heads both connected, there was a flash, in their minds, and they both saw a flurry of images and memories, but it was clear what they were showing: painful moments in their life. And then the memory where Yang discovered she lost her mother, and Victor discovered he lost his father.

Then the flash came again, and they were both back in reality. Victor took a deep breath, and looked down. He was on the ground, and Yang was lying right on top of him, and she was looking up at him. They both were in this position, and Victor finally asked, "Did…. Did you see that too?"  
She nodded.  
They both got up, and stood there, with Victor's left arm on Yang's arm.

Noah and Ruby, both in pajamas, were gaping at them. Ruby shook her head, and said, "Yang!"  
Yang and Victor snapped out of the trance they were in ,and looked at her. Both quickly got away from each other, and Yang asked, "What is it?"

Ruby said, "Weiss is missing!"  
 **Next Chapter: The Investigation begins!**


	8. Case File 45: Huntress MIA

**8: Case File 45: Huntress MIA**

Noah looked at Lavender, and said, "Are you sure about what you saw?"  
Lavender nodded, and said, "I sneeze,d and woke up to get a tissue. I looked up and saw a night monster!"

Noah looked way too confused and said, "By night monster, do you mean, 'Weiss?'"

"NO! It was a monster! A bit of a wolf and white in color!"

Ruby looked at Noah. He had the same look. "Lavender," Ruby said, "You shot Weiss."

Lavender looked stricken, saying, "What is your proof?" Oscar asked, "Did you see it with your glasses?" Lavender went quiet, and said, "Um… yes! No! Uh… so so? Man, remembering is hard!"

Ruby panicked, "This is terrible! Weiss is missing, and we have no idea where she is! Noah, whatta we do?!" Noah raised his hands and said, "Calm down, calm down. We will go and look for her. Besides, our scrolls have a GPS in them, which help us in tracking team members." Ruby looked confused. Wasn't he technophobic? How did he know that?  
Oscar said, "I discovered it and told everyone."  
 **Ruby:** Oh.

She pulls out her scroll, and checks it. Surely enough, she discovers the GPS feature, and in it, she sees an R, a Y, a B, and a W, obviously the initials of her team and and even a distance measurer. However, the distance of W was increasing; apparently Weiss had no idea where to go. And she was heading the wrong way and into Grimm-infested territory.

Noah raised his hands, saying, "All right calm down! Now who is a Faunus here? Your night vision can come in handy."  
Blake stepped forward, saying, "I am a Faunus." Ren, surprisingly, stepped forward too, saying, "I'm not a Faunus but I can see well in the dark."

Noah turned to Ruby, "Now I and Blake and Ren will go look for Weiss, okay? Blake's GPS can help us find Wei-"

"I'm coming too."  
Everybody looked at Yang, and she said, "Blake's a close friend of mine." She stepped forward, and Victor suddenly said, "I'm coming too."  
THAT surprised all of his team. Oscar even moved forward, and said, "Do you have a fever? Remnant to Victor. YOU CAN'T SEE IN THE DARK! Don't be a hero!" Victor snapped, "I'm not trying to be a hero. I want to" and at this point he looked at Yang, "help."

Noah declared, "All right! We'll move out shortly but first get dressed."

 **Minutes later**

Ruby said, "Good luck you guys." Lavender suddenly pushed her aside and said, "And please tell Weiss I'm sorry!"

Ruby commented, "She may not be in a mood to forgive you…"

So the group set out. As Jaune watched them leave, he said, "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

What they had no idea was that a sinister pair of eyes was watching them.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Hunt for Weiss and the siege of the camp!**


	9. Chasing Shadows

**9: Chasing Shadows**

Weiss pushed past another bramble, and stumbled forward. She cursed and kept moving forward. Now she hated Lavender more than ever. She had never felt this sort of anger even at Ruby. She had lost Myrtednaster, and the only thing she had was the strange knife.

Weiss kept imagining what sort of crafting could produce such a weapon. IT would be either very advanced, or very skilled.

It was at this point that she began to realize that she had been walking for a little too long, and she should have reached camp by now. Then it hit her; she was going the wrong way. She could feel it. There were a pair of eyes everywhere.

Who were they, the answer came right smack in a second. A dart like thing flew out of a bush and missed her. Weiss spun around and saw a Grimm, but it was a shadow from the distance she was looking. But she could faintly make out its shape. Almost like a Beowolf, but smaller.

Weiss ran, knowing a knife ain't good enough to beat such things. She ran, her legs getting cut and scratched. Cloth getting torn. Then she tripped, and the shadow was on top of her. When a tendril knocked it away. Weiss looked at the source of the tendril, and saw it.

A skeletal being, looking like it's skin was made of cloth. Tendrils of cloth coming out of it's head and hands. Lightning flashed, and she saw it had no eyes. Just empty sockets.

It was the Stitch. And it had come for her.  
The tendrils wrapped themselves around Weiss, and she felt their grip tighten, and knew what was going to happen. She closed her eyes, and prayed.

And then black.

Meanwhile, Noah snapped a branch out of the way, and pushed forward. Ren, Blake, Yang, Victor were behind him. Victor looked to his left and his right, and stopped. Yang looked at him, and said, "I know the dark can be un-"

"We're being watched."

Noah looks at him, asking, "Really?" Victors motions with his hands to stay quiet, and Blake asks, "What is it?"  
"SHHH!"

A dart flew out of the air and thumped right on a tree, missing Victor by inches. The shadow quickly ran off.

Ren examined the dart. It appeared to be made of bone and had a, what looked like, a knife like shape. Victor looked amazed and said, "It's a Kitsuninja!"  
"A what?"  
 **NEXT CHAPTER: Some unknown Grimm, now known.**.

Oh, and thanks to LongSean22 from DeviantArt for the Kitsuninja idea.


	10. Quick Class with Professor Port

**10: Quick Class with Professor Port**

Good evening, I am Professor Port, and I will be taking a short time to tell about the Kitsuninja, discovered by a Hunter named LongSean 22 of Deviantartia. The Kitsuninja is a type of Grimm found in areas of forests, like Forever Fall or the Emerald Forest. Kitsuninja stand at just as tall as human, but what they lack in their height and strength, they make up with speed and cunning. Kitsuninjas have been known to set up traps like a snare trap by improvising and using vines, and they have as much stealth as a ninja type Hunter (KitsuNINJA.)

The unique of the Kitsuninja also lie in the fact that they grow knife shaped bones out of their arms which they pull off and throw at unsuspecting victims. They can even mix it with certain venoms if they are close and available. These bones grow in fifteen minutes after being removed. They are also some of the fastest land Grimm ever seen, that is if you can see it run. The scarf like fur from its neck can also whip at anyone close, making the Kitsuninja a very dangerous one on our list.

But another Grimm you all will also be seeing which you are not familiar with is the Drakefang. This is a dragon Grimm, and is known for causing pure destruction when going berserk. The Smaller variants are quick and shoot dark fire, whereas the larger, Major ones, are slower but stronger with more armor, and have a larger fire breathing capacity. They are normally found in mountainous areas but in special circumstances come down to the ground.

One other one you will be seeing is the Arachnofreak. This is amongst the most abominable Grimm. It has four legs, and a torso which stretches from down to up, its spine visible all the time. Eyes cover its whole body, and it has a beak located right near the top of the body. The beak is oblong and very large indeed, as long as a cricket bat and as thick as a tree trunk. It even has two hands located directly below the body at the part of the body which is close to the ground.

It's main strengths lie in the fact that it is an ambush predator. Its exposed spine seems to be out of the body, so it can easily flex its body into any line, including curving ones. The long legs can help it to pull the body up high, beyond visibility, hidden in the canopy. The most disturbing thing about the Arachnofreak is its noise. It sounds like a distorted human baby babble. Yes, that is it's voice. And that voice is its weapon. It lures people, and they get ambushed. Every part of the Arachnofreak possesses unusual strength, capable of withstanding direct hits from Bullet guns or even Shell weapons. The spine is the weakness, aim for ht spine. Even then, it'll take some hits to bring this monstrosity down.  
There is even this notable thing about this monster: how it eats. Supposing it has killed a human (hope nobody gets eaten by it) it, with its arms, it tears hunks of flesh off the body, tosses it into the air, and the beak shoots a tongue like a whip, catching the food and bringing it into its body. This thing just thinking about it makes me sick.

Well, see you people later!

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Weiss in an unfamiliar place.**


	11. Weiss Relocated (DUN DUN DUHHH!)

**Chapter 11: Weiss Relocated**

Weiss woke her eyes, and felt a strange sensation. Cold, angry, but somehow, happy. Perhaps she was feeling happy she was alive? She moved about, and realized she was on a couch.  
And sitting on the other end was the Stitch.  
Weiss screamed in full volume. She made reach for her rapier, but it wasn't there. So she grabbed a plate and threw it, then a cup, and then a stool. All of them smashed against the Stitch, but he didn't seem to be getting hurt at all. Then he stood up, and Weiss backed against a wall, throwing another cup lying on the floor, then throwing a knife, and then a grenade (With the pin still in it. Say, why was all this stuff lying around anyway?)

Weiss then cradled herself, and said, "Stay away!"  
The Stitch moved a hand forward.

Weiss: (Schoolgirl scream)  
She noticed that nothing happened, and looked up. The Stitch was offering her a _biscuit._ Weiss found herself at a loss for words. "um…thank you?" The Stitch just nodded it's head. Weiss stared at it and then ate the biscuit. It didn't have any taste, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, uh… I gotta go…"

The Stitch let out a sort of startled gasp, "Hunh!" And it actually cried, releasing black tears.

"No no! Don't cry!" Weiss tried to calm it down. Great. Now she was dealing with an emotional mythological creature.

The Stitch looked at her ,and stopped crying. It just stared at her, while Weiss stared back ,and said, "So… um…. Nice house."

The Stitch simply sighed. It lacked so much emotion in its appearance, Weiss had to pick up the emotion in its voice. She looked around. There was the couch she was on, and the smashed pottery all over the floor. And then there were a few tables, a fire side, and even a table with stitching materials all over it. Then there was a cabinet filled with completely random things, like a skull, a necklace, a cup, a sword, a bullet and so on.

She wondered what they were, when she noticed the Stitch move to a corner of the room and then behind a wall, which seemed to be cut out of the rock (or perhaps it was the shape of the rock? Was she inside a giant rock?) Then it came out with something in its hands. Weiss read the name of the game….

"Randomnia. How do you play it?" she asked, a little curious. She had never heard of such a game. The Stitch pointed to a wall. The wall had a painting of one stickman. Poorly made.

"Oh," Weiss said, realizing what the wall art meant, "You've been alone for a long time? So you've never played?"  
The Stitch nodded.

"Well, I guess this game has instructions," Weiss opens the box, and reads the first part of the instructions:  
Roll the dice.

She rolls the dice, and lets go. The dice bounce off and smash a vase.

"Sorry…."

Then she read the instructions further.

"Let's see….. move pieces by the amount which dice shows. Ranges from 1,2,3,4,5, and …Infinity?"

She looked at the dice. Surely enough, it had the sign of infinity where there should be a six. Her dice had landed a five. She moved her piece. The Stitch rolled an Infinity. He moved his piece with a tendril all the way to the end.

"Wow, you're kinda lucky. SO game over?"  
The Stitch looked at her, and sighed again.

Weiss gulped. She looked at the Randomnia instructions, which said that there were at least 50 differnet games, as the instructions stated, 'after all, it's all random.'

Weiss sighed. "When will I get rescued? Cures you Lavender….."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Closing In

**Chapter 11: Closing In**

The group ran as many knife bones were thrown at them. Victor nearly got one in the middle of his head, but was lucky that it didn't go through his skull. Yang fired several shots behind her, but missed whatever was chasing them. The creature then fired more darts at them, which Blake managed to dodge, and then she saw the Kitsuninja, who was on a tree branch. Blake fired a quick shot that hit the sucker on the head. The Kitsuninja dropped from the tree branch. It landed right in the middle of Poison Ivy. Ren quickly turned, and jump kicked another Kitsuninja in the face. It simply back rolled in mid air and landed on it's feet. Noah quickly picked up a stone, flinged it into the darkness, and a loud thump was heard.

Victor saw another one moving in the bushes, and fired, but missed. Yang herself was doing a much better job, knocking two Kitsuninjas right into the air. Noah grabbed another one by the throat, and smashed it's skull in. Then he said, "What was that they said regarding these guys again? No point in running, you're already surrounded?" Then he punched the air behind him, knocking another one and its teeth out. Darts flew in suddenly, which Blake and Ren dodged, whereas Yang and Noah blocked. Victor, on the other hand, got several stuck right in his arm. Blake, Yang, and Ren all fired into the dark of the forest, and more thumping sounds were heard. That was the last of the Kitsuninjas. For now.

Yang saw Victor on the ground, and said, "You ok?" Victor got up, pulling the darts out, mumbling, "I'm fine. Just scratches." Noah looked at him, and checked his arm. Then he said, "Looks ifne…but we don't know if those Grimm were crafty enough to use poison on their bone darts."

Blake said, "I don't think so."

Then she turned around, and looked carefully ahead. Then she said, "Noah…. Are you seeing this?"  
Noah looked ahead, and said, "yeah…I'm seeing it. Come on."  
The small group moved forward, with Yang holding Victor's arm so he wouldn't get lost. Didn't matter much, though, as he kept getting branches in his face, and then a big apple falling from a tree branch above, and right on top of his head (Apple tree: Headshot!)

Blake and Noah both got down, and Noah said, "Look…."

They all saw it. It was a rock. A HUGE one. Right in the middle of the forest, and it was in a clearing. But that wasn't the strange part. What was the strange thing was a wooden _door_ being attached to it. Noah and Blake looked at each other, and Ren asked, "Could Weiss be in there?"  
Both said, "Maybe."

Victor said, "So….what are we waiting for?" He then took a step forward, and antoehr carefully, while everyone else slowly followed him. Suddenly, a piece of the ground collapsed under Victor, who fell into a pit. As if that wasn't all, he further screamed, "OH GOD! Little King Tajitus!"

The sounds of serpents and plenty of biting was audible.

Yang said, "You three go! I'll help him!" And Yang jumped in after Victor into the pit.

Noah said, "Come on, let's save Weiss! If she's In there…."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
